Conventionally, track-type vehicles include left and right hand control levers which actuate steering clutches provided to open or close brake control valves on the vehicle. These levers are operated by being pulled toward the operator.
Pulling the control levers is only effective for stopping the vehicle temporarily and not for locking the brakes. To hold the vehicle in a stopped position, the operator must actuate either foot pedals or a hand brake so as to apply the parking brakes. Such procedure is complicated and time-consuming. Particularly, in an emergency, such time-consuming procedure could amplify the situation.
In view of the above, it would be advantageous to provide an emergency brake which can be operated to maintain the vehicle in stopped position without the need to actuate other hand or foot-operated controls which overcomes the problems associated with the prior art.